Catalysts endowed with high activity and high stereospecificity, obtained from metalorganic Al compounds, silicon compounds containing Si--O--C, Si--OCOR or Si--NR.sub.2 bonds and from a solid comprising a halogenated titanium compound and an electron-donor compound, both supported on an active Mg halide have been disclosed, the electron-donor compound being selected from specific classes of esters.